A Town Called Twilight
by leslieah
Summary: When Bella is taken from her town, to a town called "Twilight" and is sold at auction, her life as a normal 21 year old changes and her life as a slave begins. Lemons, language, violence, rape, etc. RATED M FOR A REASON!  Cullens are not evil
1. Chapter 1

****A/N dark, AU (obviously!) And rated M for a reason! Lemons, multiple pairings, rape, violence etc. Please review, and leave anything you'd like to see in the story, if it's reasonable, I'll try to make it happen! I don't own anything in this!****

BELLA

I cursed softly as I dropped my keys on the pavement outside the office I temped in. "Such a klutz" I thought as I picked them up and headed to my car in the parking garage. I noticed how much darker it seemed to be getting at 6 these days. I wished I had taken up Jacob on the offer to wait for me to finish so he could walk me to my car. I took a deep breath, this was Forks, not New York, the graffiti downtown was the biggest crime in months. Still, I looked over my shoulder as I picked up my pace, my car in sight.

"You should really watch where you're going."

I whipped my head around, running into a pale tall woman, it felt like running into a brick wall. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, taking a step back.

The woman gave me a slight, sad smile. "Me too." She told me, as she grabbed my arm, and injected me with something. The world started to spin and I felt myself slump to the ground.

When I woke I was in a dark cramped... cell of some kind. I groaned as I sat up. "How long was I knocked out?" I wondered to myself, standing to look at my prison. I walked to the barred front wall, and looked out, there were three other girls I could see, one was bawling in the corner of her cell, one was staring blankly at a wall, and one was pacing back and forth, obviously fuming. I saw the woman that I ran into in the parking garage heading towards me.

"Thank goodness you're awake, the auction is about to start." She said smiling. "Would you like to change or clean up first? The more appealing you are, the better it is for you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "What auction?"

"Oh my, I completely forgot. I've brought you to Twilight, it's a village for the wealthiest vampires. The clientele here is mostly men, and they love human girls. Once every few months, I bring fresh women for them to bid upon, you become the property of the highest bidder."

"Back up, vampires? There's no such thing..." I said in disbelief.

The woman laughed, and just continued her rambling. "Now there's many different types of Masters you can have, some treat their humans with some respect, let them out of the house, let them wear clothes, etc, as long as they are willing and obedient slaves. Some, prefer to take a harsher hand, and treat their slave no better than animals. And then there are some, who actually enjoy making humans as miserable as possible. The more appealing you are, the better chance you have to get a good master."

"Master? Why wouldn't they just eat them as soon as they bought them?" I asked.

"Because good toys are hard to find, and vampires find sex with humans to be very enjoyable. If a master really takes a shine to you, they may eventually turn you, and you become almost equal in the village."

"No." I told her. There was absolutely no way I would participate in this sick game.

"No? There isn't any no's. The auction starts in 10 minutes, and you will be on the stage. At least clean your face up and run a comb through your hair, trust me, every little bit helps. Oh I'm Victoria by the way, I'll see you around the village." She said with a smile as she walked to another girl's cell.

I looked over at the small mirror and sink in the corner of the cell. There was a hairbrush and a makeup bag. I looked in the mirror, and rubbed the dirt off of my face. Sighing I did run the hairbrush through my long brown hair, it couldn't hurt. I turned around quickly, hearing my cell door open. Victoria was standing at the entrance. "Let's go." she said with a slight smile, I saw the other three girls standing in a line at the door I presumed led outside. Suddenly panic and fear took me over.

"No." I said backing against the wall. She was in front of me in the blink of an eye, moving faster than I had ever seen a human move.

"I will drain you right here. Get in line." She hissed, holding my neck tightly. I nodded and walked slowly to the line of girls, my heart beating out of my chest.

We stepped out into the sun, blinking as our eyes adjusted. "I thought vampires couldn't be in the sun..." I thought to myself, looking out at the crowd as we were herded onto a small stage. All of the men and most of the better dressed women were sparkling, as if their skin was made of diamonds. The crowd began to murmur as thy looked us over like cuts of meat. The blood rushing in my head drowned out what Victoria was saying about the first girl she brought to the front. I thought about running, but if the others were half as fast as Victoria, I knew I'd be dead before I got 10 feet. The first girl started crying as the men in the audience began raising their hands, increasing the 'price' on her head. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of these monsters. The first girl went for a hefty chunck of change, more than I would make in 2 years as a temp. The second and third girls went for a little less, but a sizable amount. "How much money did these things have?" I wondered, as I was roughly pulled forward by Victoria. I glared at her, and she chuckled.

"As you can tell, this one has some fire in her, I know there are some of you out there who enjoy a good fighter, let's start the bidding at 20,000." She said turning me around once. I was grateful it was casual Friday the day she took me, and my jeans and conservative black shirt covered me. The bidding kept increasing, a man with long blonde hair kept outbidding everyone, I looked at the small girl next to him, her body bruised and beaten, clad in only a corset and panties, wearing painful looking high heels. She had a collar around her neck like a dog, and a leash on it that he held. I prayed to every God I could think of that he didn't win. I closed my eyes as the bidding continued, hoping when I opened them this would all be a bad dream.

"Sold!" i heard Victoria call happily. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the blonde vampire looking unhappy and angry. Thank god. I looked to see 3 sparkling men walking towards Victoria with two girls who I assumed were still human. Thankfully the two girls were wearing normal clothes and I couldn't see any marks on them. "Small favors" I thought to myself. The men went to Victoria while the two girls approached me, motioning me to join them off the stage. I jumped down and looked at them.

"I'm Rose, and this Alice, and you might not know it now, but you have no idea how lucky you are..." the blonde one said smiling at me.

**Thoughts so far? Remember leave anything you'd like to see in a review or a message and I'll try to work it into the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N Don't own Twilight, etc etc... This chapter is tame, but it's setting up the rest of the story, it's going to get better quickly! (How quick might depend on the reviews!)****

I walked with the two girls as we waited for the three vampires to finish their business with Victoria.

"The Cullens are absolutely the best you could have hoped for." Alice said with a smile.

"They don't treat us like dirt, they care about us." Rose added.

"If they care so much why do they keep you here? Why don't they change you into vampires too?" I demanded.

"Well, if they didn't take us, someone else here would, and no one else treats their slaves like the Cullens, and they do want to change us, but they wanted to wait until they had three that they felt fit the family right. The man they consider a Father changed his slave, and now they live together as husband and wife." Alice said with a wistful smile. These two girls were clearly brainwashed I decided. Regardless of how attractive or nice the vampires who bought me might appear, they were still monsters, and they bought me to be a slave, for sex and blood.

"Masters!" Rose and Alice exclaimed, giving a small bow towards the three vampires that approached us. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at the two girls, both with wide smiles on their faces. The vampires smiled at them. "Ladies..." The tall, dark haired, buff one said as he put his arms around their waists, placing affectionate kisses on their heads. The two leaner ones both acknowledged the girls as well, the one with longer hair kissed their hands, and the shorter haired one went directly for their lips. The girls appeared to swoon at the affection, and I noticed other girls that were milling around the town square gazing at them jealously. The three vampires turned to me.

"We know you're scared, but you need to know we aren't going to hurt you, unless you behave in a way that requires it." The dark haired one said to me. For once in my life I was speechless as I looked at them. "My name is Emmett." He said as he reached his hand out to me I flinched instinctively. He smiled slightly. "It's just a handshake." He said. I reached out and shook his hand. "This is Jasper" he told me motioning to the longer haired one. "And this is Edward."

"And your name?" Jasper asked me politely. Their amber colored eyes seemed to look through me, but I was grateful they kept them on my face.

"Isabella... Bella." I said nervously, biting my lip.

"Beautiful, it fits you." Emmett said. "Ladies, our new addition needs clothes, and all your human comforts. You may take her to get what she needs, have the shops deliver it to the house. We expect you back by 7." He told the other two.

"Yes sir." They both said with twin smiles. I jumped as Edward took my hand.

"Calm down..." he whispered as he fastened a bracelet to my wrist. It was a plain silver bracelet, with a "C" charm hanging on it. "We find the branding to be an ancient barbaric practice." He said to me. "You are not to take that off under any circumstances."

"OK..." I said. The two girls shook their heads slightly. "I mean, yes sir." I said, biting my lip. Edward nodded at me. The three vampires walked away from us, Alice and Rose locked arms with me and walked to a row of shops off the square.

"Clothes aren't a problem for us, but there's only one shop that stocks 'human' things, so there's not much choice." Alice told me as we walked through a door. A pretty brown haired female vampire greeted us.

"I see the boys have finally chosen someone else." She said with a smile at me.

"Yes ma'am." Rose said with a smile.

"Well I hope that she works out, and you three can join me in running this place!" she said motioning to the goods.

"Only female vampires are allowed to work in the town, not the humans." Rose whispered to me as I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

"Bella, this is Esme. She is Carlisle's wife now, we told you about her earlier remember?" Alice said to me. I thought back to the story of the boy's 'father' and his slave he turned.

"It's nice to meet you... ma'am." I said remembering Rose's use of respect towards her.

"Well, I assume you are here to get things for Bella, so let's get started, burn through some of that money the boys seem to love throwing around." Esme said happily. After gathering things like toiletries, some food and drinks, clothes and many other miscellaneous things the girls sat with Esme as they told me the rules I would be expected to follow.

"First and foremost, our Master's word is law. If they tell you to do something you do it. The Cullen's don't like hurting us, so our punishment is doled out by the town's disciplinarian mostly. He's very cruel and vicious. You do not want to do anything serious enough to warrant a visit to him." Alice told her.

"You're already learning that we show the utmost respect to the vampires. They are to be called sir or ma'am. Edward, Emmett, and Jacob are to be called Master unless they tell you otherwise. If a vampire tells you to do something, you are to do it, unless it breaks one of the cardinal rules. If it does, you are to immediately call for one of the Master's. You will be given a cell phone that only calls the Master's and us. Do not call them except in emergencies, or you will be punished" Rose said, motioning to a short set of rules displayed on the wall. I walked over to read them.

TWILIGHT'S UNIVERSAL SLAVERY RULES

1. Do not punish another's slave unless given permission.

2. Do not drink from another's slave unless given permission.

3. Do not touch or use another's slave sexually unless given permission.

4. Do not cause permanent or lingering damage to another's slave.

THESE RULES ARE PUNISHABLE BY A COURT HEARING RESULTING IN FINES, SLAVE HOLDING RIGHTS STRIPPED, OR BANISHMENT FROM THE TOWN

I shuddered at the fact that this had happened enough that they had to post official rules. I touched my necklace absentmindedly while I thought about the current situation.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, my Mom gave it to me a long time ago..." I replied looking at the simple heart pendant on a white gold chain.

"It's very pretty." Esme said with a smile. "Well you girls better get going, I'm sure Bella would like to freshen up and see the manor. And I'm sure the boys are anxiously awaiting your return." she said with a wink. I felt sick to my stomach. Surely they wouldn't want me right now, they would give me a few days to adjust... but even as thought it, I knew I was wrong, after spending that much money, anyone would want to immediately test out the merchandise.

We walked through the small shopping district and into a a more residential area. The whole town reminded me of a typical 'Small Town USA" except for the giant wall surrounding it. Rose noticed me looking at the wall as we walked past the huge houses. "The gate has a sensor on it, only vampires can leave." She said, practically reading my thoughts. We came to a house much larger than the others, larger than anything I'd ever seen. The girls walked up to the door quickly, motioning for me to hurry up. I walked up to the door as Alice opened it. "There's really no need for them to lock the doors." She said as we walked into the foyer. We walked through to home, as they pointed out the various rooms. The backyard was sprawling, with a huge garden, pool, tennis courts, hot tub, and deck.

"Who takes care of all this?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"Once a week some vampires come to do all the yard work and cleaning. You see, we are living in the 'Beverly Hills' of Twilight. Only the most successful vampires live here." Alice explained to me. "As long as you behave, you can go where you please by yourself on the property... except the Masters' living quarters of course. If you want to leave the house, you have to ask one of the Masters' and they usually only let us if you are going to be accompanied by one of them or if we three go as a group... it's safer. Don't worry, they like to take us out and show us off. "

I laughed grimly at her last word... safe? In a city of vampires? We walked upstairs and they showed me where each of my... Master's living quarters were, finally at the end of the hallway was our living area. It was cute, a small kitchen and living area, a large room holding three beds, a huge bathroom, and one room full of clothes, jewelry, makeup, it was a girl's dream. Alice walked over to a vanity and clothing rack where the things we had picked out earlier in the day were already set up.

"How did it get here so fast?" I asked them.

"Vampires are very fast!" Rose said. "Alright Bells, go get showered up, then we can all help each other primp up.

"Primp?" I asked her hesitantly.

"For the master's of course, normally we just get ready in the mornings, but today is a special day!" Alice said, pulling a blue halter dress that I didn't remember picking from my rack of clothes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because you're here of course!" She chirped. She handed me some rather revealing undergarments and shooed me to the bathroom. I looked at the huge garden tub, and wished I had time to soak, but I didn't dare take my time. I got into the shower, washed, and got out, toweling myself off, i looked in the mirror. I knew I was pretty, I had a nice body and great hair, but did that warrant a sentence to life as a ... sex slave? I put on the underwear and walked back into the dressing room where Rose and Alice were fixing their hair. I wasn't sure what to do next, but Rose pointed to the vanity where they had laid out a curling iron and hair dryer. After fixing my hair, I looked through the makeup, wondering if any of this really mattered to a vampire. I settled on light blush and eyeshadow with mascara and lip gloss. I looked at the dress Alice had pulled out for me and sighed. "This is it" I thought to myself as I carefully put it on, and slipped on a pair of kitten heels that matched. Alice and Rose looked me over and smiled.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them.

"Well it's not quite 7 yet, and I know they wanted us to wait until then while they prepared, so we have a few minutes to talk..." Rose began. "Do you have any questions for us?"

That was a stupid question. I tried to pick out the most important questions at the time. "Do they drink your blood?" I asked not seeing any marks on their necks.

"Yes they do, but its not like what you see in movies, they rarely bite your neck." Alice said, pulling her neckline over, I saw faint teeth marks on her collarbone. "It's more about where they feel like biting that day."

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, it kind of gives you this sexy feeling high. That's why they usually do it before sleeping with you, makes you even more into it." Rose said her eyes shining.

"Do you only sleep with one of them?" I asked wondering which one was 'mine'.

"Oh no, all three take their turns with you depending on their moods, they usually give you at least a few hours to recover though, its a pretty intense experience." Alice told me.

"Do they hurt you?" I asked, remembering the bruised girl in the town square.

"No no, it'll probably hurt the first few times, they are bigger than most normal men. Not to mention stronger, but we are extremely fortunate that our masters want us to enjoy it." Alice said smiling again. Both of them smiled entirely too much for 'slaves'.

"Each one has their own style, Emmett really likes role play, games and being adventurous... sometimes he'll accidentally hurt you, but never on purpose, and if he does he always feels terrible and showers you with gifts and compliments and kisses until you're better." Rose began.

"Jasper is more romantic. Candlelight, wine, chocolate, foreplay... all of that." Alice said sighing.

"Edward is very into the control, he never wants you on top, and wants to tell you exactly what he wants. It's nice because you don't have to think about what they would like, just do what you're told, and mmmm enjoy." Rose finished.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 3 till seven and started to get very nervous. "I don't think I can do this, I can't just make myself want to have sex with them, I'm so scared... I can't..." I started shaking, hoping that I wouldn't start crying.

"Oh Bella, its going to be ok, they know you're scared, they'll just help you out." Alice said. "Vampires have an ability to make you feel what they want. My first time Emmett just placed the thought in my mind that I wanted him, and I wanted to be with him, even though you know it's being put there, it does help. Soon they won't have to though, once you realize how lucky we are."

The thought of being happy here was laughable to me.

"Jasper really likes placing suggestions in your head! One time he made me need him so bad I thought I was going to bust!" Rose said with a smile. "Ok it's time to go meet them!" We walked out of the room and I followed them downstairs.

"Do they just... start?" I whispered as we made our way to the backyard.

"Oh no, well... sometimes... but usually they like to hang out, talk, and do normal 'date type' things. It's surprisingly normal." Alice told me.

"Except the part where they drink your blood and make you have sex with them while you call them Master..." I thought to myself. I was shocked when we stepped outside and onto the deck. The whole deck had been strung with lights and torches, there was a table set for six, with champagne chilling in a bucket. The scene was like something out of a romantic movie, not a horror story. The three men stood as we walked outside. Alice and Rose picked up their paces while thanking them for the beautiful evening. I approached slowly as they all watched me. I felt like there was a spotlight on me, and just wanted to disappear.

"You all look beautiful tonight." Jasper said to us, causing Alice and Rose to blush and giggle like love sick teenagers. "Please, sit." he said motioning for a waiter of some sort to come out. "Obviously, we aren't hungry, but we thought you girls might enjoy a bite to eat." The waiter placed a plate of grilled chicken and mashed potatoes in front of me. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything, but watched Alice and Rose, waiting for them to begin before I ate. It's very strange to be watched while you eat, and I tried my best to not do anything stupid like spill or chew with my mouth open. I didn't want to get drunk, but I figured maybe it would take the edge of what was to happen the rest of the night off, so I drank from the glass the waiter placed in front of me. After we had finished with our meals, and were on the second glass of champagne between the three of us, Emmett turned to me with a smile.

"Well Bella, we thought since it was your first night with us, perhaps you'd like the choice of who you would be with tonight." I almost gagged on my champagne... I was supposed to pick who drank my blood first, who I slept with first?

****Cliffhanger... after this chapter, things are going to start getting very dirty, fair warning! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the more motivated I am to post frequently! Thanks for reading!****


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N Don't own Twilight blah blah blah... PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!****

I stared at the three vampires in shock. What was I supposed to say. 'I'm sorry Mr Vampires, but the thought of sleeping with an undead freak of any kind is not pleasant, so I abstain.' I chose to look at Alice instead who flitted her eyes quickly over to Edward and back to me with the slightest of nods. I bit my lip, and quietly said, "Edward."

Edward smiled at the other two, who looked slightly disappointed but turned their attentions to Rose and Alice. In a flash Edward was beside me, pulling my chair out for me. "Shall we go?" He asked. I didn't respond, but stood and looked at him, not sure where he wanted to go. He took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I kept my hand limp, not wanting to upset him, but not wanting for him to think I was happy about this. We walked upstairs and into his room. It was nice, almost as big as the quarters I shared with Rose and Alice. As my eyes rested on the large four poster mahogany bed, I tensed up and stopped walking. Edward let go at my hand and turned to look at me. "Why are you afraid of me?"

What kind of question was that? I searched my mind for an answer that wouldn't piss him off. "I just want to go home, I didn't ask for this to happen."

"I didn't ask for this to happen to you either, I want to make you happy, and comfortable, but at the end of the day, you belong to us. Don't make this more difficult for yourself." He said looking in my eyes. "Are you still afraid?"

No point in lying I supposed. "Yes... master." I replied, hoping the 'master' I threw in would keep him from being too angry. He didn't respond, but placed his hands on my shoulders, running them down my arms to my hands while still looking in my eyes. His touch was like ice, but strangely warm at the same time. I felt myself getting wet. It must have been what the girls had told me about earlier. My body ached for him, but my mind was screaming 'no'. He pulled my hands up to his chest.

"Undress me Bella." My hands shook as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He reached to the back of my neck, untying my dress, pulling it deftly, so it fell to the floor with one tug. I instinctively grabbed for it as it fell, and he grabbed my hands pulling them roughly to his waistband. "Do as I told you." He growled in my ear. I felt myself getting wetter as I tried to unbuckle his belt. What was he doing to me? It wasn't natural, it wasn't right, I didn't want this! He unhooked my bra while I unbuttoned his pants, staring at my breasts while I pulled his pants down. He kicked his shoes off, and stepped out of the pants. I looked at the bulge in his boxer briefs, and felt myself tearing up. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, dropping me gently as he laid on top of me. I tried to control my breathing, not wanting to cry in front of this man, this thing. He kissed my breasts softly, and nibbled at them. I tensed waiting for him to break my skin, but he came back to my ear whispering "I will tell you before I drink. You need to relax. Understand?"

"Yes master."

"You may call me Edward while we are intimate." Oh lucky me. He continued on my breasts, making my body respond in ways my mind disagreed with. I raised my hips up, desperately wanting relief from this wanting. Edward smiled at me, and pulled the lacy underwear I was wearing off, throwing them off the bed. He looked at me for a minute before sighing and saying, "You know what I want." I sat up and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, yanking them off quickly, not wanting to prolong it. My eyes widened at his huge member, and he laughed softly. "I'll be gentle I promise." He said, pushing me back down. He kissed my stomach then down my body taking one long lick of the slickness between my legs. I whimpered, partly in fear, and partly because my body ached for him so much that the little relief that the one lick provided. He kissed and licked my thigh then looked up at me. "Ready?" he asked. I realized he meant that it was HIS dinner time, and took a deep breath before nodding. I felt a sharp stick, almost like needles, then a calm washed over me as he began to drink. He ran his hand up my thigh, running his finger up and down my slit before slipping it inside me. I took in a sharp breath as he began moving the finger in a come hither motion, touching that spot that made me turn to jelly.

"Oh..." I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. He did. He pulled away from my thigh, and smiled as he pulled up to my face just inches away.

"Does it feel good?" He asked me softly, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Yes." I said, ashamed.

"Yes what?" he asked placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, Edward." I conceded. He smiled at me.

"Kiss me beautiful." He said in a deep husky tone. I pulled up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good girl." he replied as I pulled away, rewarding me with another finger in my already sobbing wet core. I closed my eyes but remained silent as he began thrusting them in and out. My breathing became heavier and I was disgusted with myself, how close I was to cumming for him. He pulled his fingers out of me, and brought them into his mouth. He then leaned down, pushing his tongue into my mouth and I tasted myself on him. He positioned himself over me, "Spread your legs more..." I complied and he thrust into me eagerly, a sharp pain rushed through me, he was so much bigger than anyone I had been with, and it had been a while since the last time I had been with anyone. I closed my eyes wincing. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry, don't be scared." He whispered to me. I nodded and he started to slowly thrust into me, the pain was replaced with pleasure as it felt like every nerve ending on my body was tingling. His breathing became more labored and his thrusts more rapid and I started whimpering and moaning quietly, pissed at my body, it was betraying me, this should not feel so good. "Hold on to me." Edward demanded, seeing me twisting the sheets beneath us in my hands. I reached up digging my nails into his back. "Who owns you?" He asked me looking in my eyes as he began making his thrusts harder and faster still.

"You do." I cried out, too close to orgasm to put up resistance.

"Say my name when you cum." He ordered, watching me bite my bottom lip as I tightened around his cock.

"Edward... oh... Edward!" I cried out as I fell over the edge into the sea of pleasure as the orgasm racked my body. Edward came shortly after, I felt his hot juice fill me up as he bit into my shoulder lightly, causing me cry out in shock more than pain. He pulled away, looking at me.

"You are beautiful." He said kissing the spot he bit. I felt so dirty, I just wanted to stand in a hot shower and scrub the shame off of me. He rolled off of me, running his fingers along my stomach. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes sir." I said numbly, knowing telling him no would be a mistake.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight or go back to your room?" He asked me, catching me off guard. Another choice? Was this just so if he woke up in the middle of the night with a stiffy he'd have somewhere warm to stick it in? No thank you.

"I would like to go back to my room please." I said sitting up and looking for my clothes. Edward nodded with a slightly sad look on his face. He went to his closet and pulled out a large, fluffy, crimson robe. He motioned for me and I walked over to him. I slipped into the robe as he held it up for me.

"I'll have your clothes cleaned and returned to your room." He told me.

"Thank you sir." I replied looking at the ground. He pulled my chin up and kissed me on the lips. "Sleep well my beautiful."

I walked back into the room which was still empty. I guessed that the girls were still otherwise occupied. I pulled pajamas out of my dresser and turned the shower on as hot as I could stand scrubbing my skin until it was red. I looked at the pin pricks in my thigh and started to cry softly. I heard a faint noise in the other room, so I composed myself and got out of the shower toweling off and dressing quickly. I walked into the other room expecting to see Alice or Rose, but instead saw Emmett sitting in our living area. "oh..." I said quietly. He smiled and was next to me in a flash.

"I heard you were sweet to Edward, that's very good to hear." He said placing his hand on my hip. Fear flowed through me, what happened to a few hours recovery time? "Relax, relax, I just came to bring you this." Emmett said, sensing my fear. He held out his hand and had a packet of pain medicine. "Edward said you might need it." I took the packet from him.

"Thank you, Master." I whispered. He took his hand off my hip and brushed my cheek. "I'm looking forward to the day we see you smile Isabella." He said to me. He placed his hand behind my head pulling me to him as he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." he said as he walked out of the room.

I sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV when Rose came finally came in. She immediately sat next to me a smile on her face. "Tell me about it!" She said happily.

"It was weird." I said carefully, not wanting to tell her how horrible it made me feel.

"Just wait, soon you won't want to wait for the next time to be with them!"

"How was your night?" I asked, not wanting to think about mine anymore.

"Oh it was wonderful, after you left Jasper took me for a walk in the garden, then upstairs, he lit the fireplace and we sat in front of it cuddling before we got a little more, frisky..."

"That's enough..." I said. "Where is Alice?" I wondered out loud.

"She's probably staying the night with Emmett, sometimes they ask you to stay with them, you cuddle, talk, act like a normal couple... and then they watch you sleep."

"Watch us?"

"Well, vampires don't sleep... so they just watch us. Sometimes they'll wake us up if they decide they want us, but mostly they wait until we wake up. They come in here sometimes too. I remember the first time I woke up with Edward next to me, it scared the hell out me!" Rose recalled with a laugh.

"Edward asked me to stay tonight..." I volunteered.

"Why didn't you?" She asked with shock in her eyes.

"I wanted to shower, and to be alone." I said to her.

"Oh well you could have showered in there, with him. He probably would have given you a massage too, you missed out!"

"Why do they care if we're happy or not? Why does it matter to them?"

"We aren't sure... I think it's because they really care about us. Sometimes I think they just like to see us smile, to hear us laugh. Maybe its just because the sex is better when we are willing and active participants. Does it really matter? Would you rather them beat us, lock us up, rape us and torture us?" Rose asked me the question I had yet to ask myself.

Does it really matter?

****PLEASE REVIEW!****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Don't own anything, etc... **

BELLA POV

I was so exhausted I slept surprisingly well. I woke up to the smell of bacon and walked into the living/kitchen area where Alice was cooking and humming to herself.

"Good morning!" she said happily waving the spatula at me. I smiled at her. She was a very sweet person, and so cheerful. "How was your night?" She asked me as she cooked.

"...fine." I said, not wanting to upset her pleasant mood. "And yours?" I asked, not really wanting to hear about how wonderful she belived her evening to be.

"Very nice. We watched some football game and he had me stay with him." She said. I was grateful she left out the more tawdry details of her night. On the counter was a blue cell phone, I picked it up and turned it over, on the back in calligraphy it read "Bella".

"That's yours. The guys will usually just come get you if they want you, but sometimes... like now I guess... they will just text you or call." Alice said as the phone beeped. My heart sunk. "They have extremely sensitive senses, he probably heard your voice."

GOOD MORNING, PLEASE COME TO MY ROOM. -J

"Should I change?" I asked, looking at myself in pajama shorts and tshirt with my hair in a messy ponytail.

"Oh, no. He knows you just woke up. I bet he'll think you look cute."

"Well, I think I should probably brush my teeth at least." I said walking to the bathroom. After I slowly brushed my teeth I walked back out and headed out of our room.

"I'll save you some food!" Alice called.

I made the short walk to Jasper's door, and stood in front of it, I decided I should probably knock, but before I could, he called "Come in!" I opened the door slowly and peeked in uncertainly. Jasper was shirtless sitting on his couch with the tv on. He smiled brightly as I walked in and carefully closed the door. "Good morning doll" He said, reaching his hand out to me. I walked over to him, and upon realizing he wanted me to take his hand, placed my hand in his. He pulled me gently over to sit with him, draping his arm lazily around my shoulders, pulling my head to his chest. "How did you sleep?" He asked me, kissing the top of my head and running his free hand through my ponytail. I felt oddly calm with him, and wondered if he was doing that to me naturally or unnaturally. I guessed it didn't really matter.

"Fine, thank you."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Today Edward, Emmett and I will be leaving the town to take care of some things, you can go anywhere you please on the grounds, but you girls are not to leave."

"Yes master." I replied.

"Bella?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to call me Jasper when we are together. I want you to feel comfortable with me. You can speak freely to me." He said moving his hand from my hair to my neck, massaging it softly.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Jasper started to kiss my neck slowly, it sent shivers down my spine, but it wasn't like when I was with Edward, it was much more natural feeling. I tilted my head slightly, exposing more of my neck to him. He nibbled and kissed me sending the same shivers through my body. I felt myself come back to reality when he put his hands under my shirt, resting them on my hips as he stood up, pulling me with him. I took in a sharp deep breath as my heart started to pound with fear, but almost as quickly as it sped up, it slowed again, and the calm feeling took over once more. I knew then, that he was messing with my head, but I figured it was a better alternative than being scared and angry. I let the feeling take over as I placed my hands on Jasper's bare chest. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly, I felt his tongue touch my lips, and parted them slightly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, still very gentle. "May I?" he asked in his slight southern drawl as he took the the bottom of my tshirt in his hands, pulling it up slightly.

I bit my lip and looked at him before nodding. He slowly pulled the shirt off, smiling at the fact that I was not wearing a bra. He brushed my nipples with his mouth, kissing each one tenderly, then kissed up to my collarbone. I remembered Alice's bite mark on her collarbone, and knew what was coming. He bit slowly, I barely even felt it, but when he began drinking, it was much more intense. I guessed it was because I was standing up. My legs felt like jelly, and as I started to fall, Jasper placed his arm around my waist, and picked me up cradling me in his arms as he walked towards his bed, still drinking. I started to feel very heady, as if I had drank a little too much wine. He finally pulled away, smiling softly at me as he laid me down with my legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I wish you knew how wonderful you taste" He said softly standing above me, as his fingers trailed from the spot he had drank from, down my chest, to the waistband of my shorts. He pulled at it slowly, catching my underwear with it, and pulling them both off, kissing my legs as he pulled. He came back up and put my legs over his shoulders as he immediately dove into my sex with his mouth. He kissed and licked me slowly, making me moan softly. I realized suddenly, that I was probably doing something wrong. Shouldn't I be the one pleasuring him?

"Jasper... do you want me to..." I began, but Jasper shushed me.

"All I want is for you to enjoy for now doll, we will have a lifetime for you to return the favor."

Damn, he was making my head swim as he licked kissed and sucked my wetness. He slipped two fingers into me, causing a loud whimper to escape my throat. He began to thrust them in and out of me, and I squirmed as I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to break the skin. I hated him for making me feel so good, but at the same time I loved him for it. It was all way too much to process as I felt myself tightening around his fingers. He felt it too, and sucked at my clit while rubbing my g spot."God!" I cried out as an orgasm ran through me. He mercilessly continued until he was sure that my climax was over. He stood up and towered over me. I was too woozy to think clearly much less speak. He surprised me as he took my clothes and began dressing me as I slowly sat up.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled my shirt over my head. He sat on the bed next to me, draping his arm around my shoulder. He kissed me, softly at first but then more passionately. He laughed at how my hair looked, and pulled it out of the ponytail, letting it fall loosely around my shoulders. My stomach growled and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you to eat before you came. I'm sure you're hungry, you've been in here almost 2 hours. Please go eat." He said apologetically.

2 hours? No way it had been that long, but sure enough, the clock on his nightstand read 9:14am. He kissed me again. "You are special to us Bella." He said to me as I started to walk out.

"Thank you sir."

When I got back to the room I shared, Rose and Alice were watching some movie on TV. I told them that the guys would be gone today and they both got pouty expressions.

"That's crappy, I hate it when they leave." Alice said, looking like a little girl with her lip stuck out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well cause then there's not a whole lot of time to do stuff with them when they get back, if they are here all day then you'll probably end up being with all of them that day, if they leave then you usually only end up with one or two."

"Oh darn." I said sarcastically. Rose looked at me angrily.

"You need to be respectful of them! They care about us and want to make us happy, you should want to do the same!" She said clearly pissed.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, reheating some of the breakfast Alice saved me. I ate quickly and was washing the plate when there was a soft knock as our door opened. The Cullens walked in with smiles on their faces. Rose and Alice ran to them like the obedient puppies they were. Rose flashed me another angry look, and I tried to appease her by walking over to the men as well. Emmett pulled me to him, kissing me. "When we get back, you and I have a date ok?" he said with a happy smile.

"Yes sir." I said quietly. I remembered Rose talking about how Emmett sometimes 'accidentally' hurt you and I got a sick feeling. Couldn't I go with one of the other two? At least I knew what I was getting into with them.

"Rose, Alice, you know the rules while we are gone. Carlisle and Esme will probably be stopping by to see you. James also may come by to pick some paperwork up from the office. They are the only three that should be here. Anyone else comes, you immediately call one of us." Edward said. Rose and Alice both responded with their twin "Yes master."

"Make sure you show Bella all there is to do here, we don't want her to be bored." Jasper said, looking at me kindly. If I wasn't so terrified thinking of my 'date' with Emmett I would have probably smiled at him. "Bella, if there's anything you'd like to do that we don't have available, please tell us and we'll do our best to make it available for you."

"Yes master." I replied. They took their turns kissing each of us before leaving. I looked at Rose and Alice. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked trying to take my mind off of Emmett.

"Pool?" Alice asked us. We nodded and got into bathing suits, I threw a shirt and shorts on over mine, although I wasn't sure why modesty meant much to me anymore. we went out to the pool mostly laying out trying to tan, I decided to swim some laps while the other two continued their work on their bronzeness.

"Where are my favorite girls?" A cheerful voice called from the back door.

"Carlisle!" Alice and Rose exclaimed jumping out of their chairs. I pulled myself out of the pool, and came face to face with another good looking vampire and Esme.

"You must be Isabella, so good to meet you, I've heard good things." He said smiling warmly. He didnt ogle any of us, and didn't have anything in his eyes but kindness. Esme smiled at me too, asking how I was.

"I'm fine ma'am." I answered. I picked up my towel and started drying off.

"You are in excellent shape Isabella, do you workout?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Oh, I try to keep in shape. I like to run mostly." I said, remembering Jacob and I running the trails on La Push, trying to come up with silly exercises to tire each other out. It made me sad to realize I would never run those trails again.

"Wonderful, exercise has many great benefits. Humans remain looking as they did when they first came to the town, so many of the girls choose to eat how they want and not work out, or aren't permitted to. I hope you continue to run and keep healthy." Carlisle told me, then turned to the other two. "I trust you are ready for the party?"

Alice and Rose looked surprised, then frightened. "Carlisle, what party? Our masters never told us about a party. We hate parties... The other vampires hurt us and they pick on us." My eyes widened, what the hell were they talking about?

I looked at Rose, who explained to me. "It's like a wine tasting kind of..."

"Only we're the wine." I finished for her. Well this was just awesome, I wasn't used to the 'nice' vampires yet, and now I got to be a snack for the whole town?

Carlisle looked at Esme with a displeased look, which she returned. "The boys didn't tell you about it?" Esme asked Alice and Rose, who both looked close to tears. They shook their heads.

"The only good thing is that there are 4 new girls that all of them will want to taste, so then maybe they will forget about us..." Rose began, but quickly shut up when she looked at me.

"As long as James doesn't.." Alice began.

"As long as James doesn't what?" The blond ponytailed vampire from the auction walked out to the deck to join us.

"No-nothing, sir." Alice said, looking at the ground. James grabbed her chin pulling her face close to his.

"You would do well to remember your manners, I would hate to tell the Cullen's you needed more discipline." He said sneering in her face. Tears began falling down her cheeks as he roughly pushed her away. He turned to me and smiled the most sickeningly evil smile I had ever seen. "Well, if it isn't the human that was supposed to belong to me." He stood next to me, his body pressed against mine. I looked at Esme, who gave me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut. James nuzzled his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. "Your smell is intoxicating." He said as he pulled my towel quickly away. "And this wonderful body..." he said, placing his hands on my hips roughly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "James, she doesn't belong to you. Remove your hands." James growled at him, but did step away from me.

"I can't wait to taste you tomorrow." He said to me before he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Carlisle and Esme both turned their heads slightly to a noise that our human ears couldn't hear.

"Girls go to your quarters, I would like to speak with the boys in private now that they are home."

**A/N Going to start having different POV's. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMETT POV**

I frowned as we approached the house. It didn't take Jasper's ability to feel the emotions of others to smell the fear permeating from the girls. As we got to the door, we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme, neither of which looked pleased. Esme kissed Carlisle and left, Carlisle motioned for us to come inside. We sat in the living room as he paced. Finally he stopped and looked at us. "When were you planning on telling the girls about the party?" He asked.

Shit. We hoped they wouldn't find out until right before, they always got so scared. Edward spoke first, "we didn't want to upset them."

"No you would rather them find out from me, and from a visit with James. Now they are afraid, and Alice and Rosalie are hurt that you didn't tell them." He said, his eyes angry. He thought of our girls almost as daughters, just as we were his sons.

"We were just trying to protect them." Jasper said quietly.

"NO! You weren't! You were trying to control them. A few extra days of oblivious willing partners. You boys keep telling me you want to live as I do. You only feed on your partners and on animals, you treat them with respect, but then you keep things from them. Important things. You allow your friends to hurt them. You can't have it both ways. If you want them as equals, then treat them as such. If you want them as property, then treat them that way."

We hung our heads. We knew Carlisle was right, but he didn't understand. The social pressure was enormous. We already felt it enough treating our humans as we did.

"I'm going home to Esme. I will see you tomorrow at the party. I hope you don't let things get out of hand there. I can see you care about these girls, but they will lose their trust of you if you allow someone to hurt them." Carlisle warned before storming out. Carlisle would only be at the party to keep an eye on things. He would treat any of the girls who were hurt or bled too much.

"Alice and Rose are both more scared than I've felt in a while. Bella isn't afraid though... I can't feel anything from her. I think she's numb." Jasper said frowning. All he could feel was fear from her the entire time she was here. We sat in silence for a second.

"So... I'm still fucking her tonight." I finally said. Jasper sighed at me while Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes Emmett, because we don't have every day and night for eternity to fuck them."

"You both had your turns, its mine!" I said with a smile. "Besides, tomorrow we won't have any fun with them, then we'll have to make sure they are OK." I thought of the aftermath of the last 'party'. Alice shook and cried for days after a group of them got a little out of control with her. We pulled them off of her, but by that time, her clothes had been ripped off and she was bitten and bruised all over. Rose hadn't fared much better. "Maybe we shouldn't take them tomorrow."

Edward and Jasper sat, thinking about it. "We have to." Edward said finally. "If we don't it will cause us more trouble than we get as it is." He was right. We got up and went upstairs to the girls. We opened the door, but none of the girls came out to greet us as they usually did. We walked into their bedroom to see Bella holding onto Rose and Alice while they shook. The look she gave us broke my heart. We immediately went to them,Jasper swept Rose into his arms as Edward took Alice. Bella didn't say anything to me as I sat in front of her, just stared at me with a confused, sad look. I took her hand and she stood up, expecting me to take her to my room, so I did just that.

When we got to my room, Bella immediately wrapped her arms around me, kissing me deeply. I was a little confused, but decided to run with it. She pulled at my shirt as I walked us backward to the bed. She pulled at my clothes and kissed me all over, straddling me. She pulled her shirt off, and unclipped her bra. I grabbed her breasts, massaging them as she bit her lip, a trademark move of hers that drove me crazy already. I grabbed her hips and pulled her off me as I switched our positions. She unbuckled my pants, pulling them down as far as she could, and I took them off the rest of the way. Going commando today was a great idea. She pulled her pants and panties off and put her knees on either side of my hips. I reached down to her folds, massaging until I was sure she was wet enough for me, before sliding into her.

She inhaled deeply, her face contorted slightly in pain as she adjusted to me. I grabbed her hands in one of mine, holding them abover her head, while I massaged a breast in my hand. As I started to pound into her I dropped my head down to her breast and licked the top as I started to graze it with my teeth. The smell of the blood flowing through her was intoxicating. I looked at her, before I could speak she nodded, knowing what I wanted. I bit carefully, almost dainty, and started to suck the blood from the wound I had made as if I was drinking from a straw. She was so delicious, I had to force myself to not overindulge.

After I had licked her wound clean I focused on kissing her neck as I started making my thrusts faster and harder. She was moaning every so often, biting her lip yet again. "Master..." she mumbled in my ear. I realized I hadn't told her that i didn't want her to call me that, but it was kind of hot to hear her say it to me. I felt myself on the brink of cumming and reached my hand down between us, massaging her clit, trying to get her to finish with me. When her breathing got faster and closer together, I could hear the blood rushing through her and felt as she came just as I spilled myself into her. She slowed her breathing as I traced the frame of her face with my fingers. She looked at me, as if she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it Bella?"

"Master..." She began.

"Emmett." I corrected her softly, as I rolled off of her laying on my side beside her tracing my fingers on her stomach.

"Please don't let them hurt us tomorrow, I promise I'll be good, just don't let them hurt us..." She said a frantic, scared look coming over her. Shit. She didn't throw herself at me because she suddenly start liking us, she was trying to protect herself, Alice, and Rose.

I kissed her forehead softly, "I'll keep you safe." I promised her, hoping I could keep that promise. I got up and turned on the shower, she stepped into with me and laid her head on my chest and i ran my hands over her as the water washed over both of us. She left after our shower, and I sat in my room flipping through channels, waiting for the others to finish with Rose and Alice.

**ALICE POV**

I woke up to the smell of french toast. I sat up, and saw Rose and Bella still sleeping. I frowned as I realized what today was. Sighing, I got up and got dressed, walking out to see our master's cooking breakfast for us. They smiled happily at me, and I did my best to give a genuine return. I sat down at our table as they placed a plate of food in front of me, and a set of pills. We were supposed to take them to help stimulate our blood regeneration. I took them quickly with a gulp of orange juice, still not speaking to the masters. Rose and Bella came out shortly after me, and sat down, taking the pills without question. We ate in silence, Jasper walked over to me, petting my head as I ate. Edward sat with Bella, running his fingers along her arm, and Emmett sat with Rose, laying his hand on her thigh. When we finished they took our dishes before we had a chance to.

"Esme picked out some outfits for you, they're in your dressing room." Jasper told us. "The rest of the day is yours to do whatever you want, just be ready by 7 tonight. If you need anything please let us know." He kissed the top of my head, as did the others and they walked out, leaving us with our thoughts. Seven would be here much too quickly.

****Reviews make me update quicker! :) ****


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA POV**

7 came much too quickly. I was dressed in a simple white baby doll dress, with my hair in soft curls and very little makeup. I looked almost... virginal. What a joke. Alice and Rose were wearing white as well, apparently it was the color all the girls wore at these 'parties'. We met the Cullens downstairs by the front door. They were dressed in suits, Edward in all black, Emmett in a black suit with a red tie and white shirt, and Jasper in a gunmetal grey suit with a light blue tie and grey shirt. Edward offered me his arm, I stared for a moment, before finally resigning myself and taking it.

"You look beautiful." He told me as we walked out to the limo waiting for us.

"Thank you master." I said looking at the ground. The ride to the town hall was much too short, the fact that we were probably traveling close to 100 mph didn't help. We walked up to the entrance and I felt Alice squeeze my hand quickly. Alice and Rose fell into step behind the Cullens, and I followed them. I noticed some of the other girls in the hall wearing a red or black sash around their waists. Some had small drops of blood staining the white dresses. I looked at Rose questionably, and she spoke softly "It represents how far the other vampires can go with them. Red means they can be used... sexually, and black means they can be used any way the masters want." I nodded thankful to not have one.

From out of nowhere I felt a hand wrap roughly around my waist. "It's about time you all got here, I've been waiting." James said as I looked up at him. "It's not respectful to look at me as if I'm your equal" He growled, pulling my wrist to his mouth. I looked frantically for the Cullens but they were across the room already speaking to another vampire. Edward caught my eye as James bit into me roughly. I held back a scream but a whimper escaped my lips as he drank. It felt nothing like when the Cullen's bit me. James seemed to get excited that I was hurting, and his fingers dug deeper into my hip as he pulled me closer into him. I felt someone grab my other arm, and bite it was so sudden I couldn't help but cry out. James finally let go, laughing as he let go of me. I started to fall but was held up by the arm the other vampire.

"She's delicious." James said to the small group gathering around us as he pulled the sleeve of my dress down, his teeth grazing my shoulder just enough to bring a small drop of blood that he eagerly licked up. "Felix, be careful, wouldn't want to kill her." James chastised lightly to the vampire holding me up. Felix let go of me and I fell to the floor. I tried to stand up but two of the vampires from the group swooped down biting my thighs as my dress was pulled up my legs. I opened my eyes to see James standing over me with an evil grin. He got on his knees and straddled me biting into my neck as his hand clamped onto my shoulder. I heard a crack, and screamed. James' hand started wandering across my chest, and down between my legs.

"No..." I said as my vision started blurring around the edges. He growled and slapped me across the mouth. "You don't tell me no." He said, as I felt my wrists being bitten into again. I tasted blood in my mouth, and I guess James smelled it, as he put his tongue in my mouth, licking up the blood. I started to feel darkness fall over me, and the sounds around me started to mash together. Just before I passed out I saw James pulled off of me and thrown into a wall. I saw Edward's face as he scooped me into his arms, and I heard Carlisle's voice before finally submitting to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi my name is Angela and have adopted the story "the town called twilight". I'm here to inform you that I will be continuing the story. But not on this website. There's a website called fanpop(/dot/)com. I'm sorry I couldn't put the link I'm writing this from my phone. I just wanted to tell the fans of this story so they can read more. If you'd like. The information to reach the story continue is down below

Steps to the town called twilight:

1) go to fanpop(/dot/)com  
2)go to the upper left corner and make a account  
3)once finished making a account. Go to your upper right corner and in the search box type " town called twilight"  
4)click the club  
5)on the upper right corner of the club page (not the hole page just the club page) and click "join this club"

Thank you very much. The website is free to make a account in.

Hope to see you there yours. truly Angela


End file.
